Stay Beautiful
by teamdamsay7
Summary: My vision of Rormony! Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

It's Valentine's Day, and everyone is in pairs, except for Rory Flanagan, an exchange student from Ireland. He looked at his empty locker. There's nothing but paper. He stared at it sadly.

"Dude," Finn Hudson greeted out of nowhere. Rory backed away from surprise. "You surprised me." Finn smiled, "You look so lonely. What's wrong?" "Well, I don't have anyone for Valentine's Day," Rory explained. "I feel so different."

"Don't say that," Finn encouraged. "We'll find you someone." "Everyone's paired up in McKinley High," he said. "Finding someone for me is impossible." "Come on, it's not like McKinley High's the only place to find someone," he reminded him.

What he said almost made him feel better. "Hi," Rachel Berry greeted. "Where've you been?" "I was just with Rory," Finn explained. "Hey, see you around."

"See you too," smiled Rory. "I hope you find someone!" Finn said, leaving Rory alone again.


	2. Chapter 2

When Rory got home, he looked at his bag. He found a small box and opened it. It had old and damaged pictures of a brown-haired, blue-eyed little girl. Written on each picture's back was "Rory + Harmony." "Harmony?" he asked himself. "Who's Harmony?"

Then he looked at a soiled notebook and read it.

_**Harmony was pretty today.**_

Then he saw a picture of him and the girl named "Harmony" reading a book. "Here's a picture of her teaching me English." "And here, here's us riding a bike and eating ice cream." "Here's her final day in Ireland."

_Harmony is a nice name._

Suddenly, he heard Brittany Pierce walk into his room. "Someone's looking for Rory. Have you seen Rory?" "I'm Rory, Brittany." "You are?" "Yes." "Then why didn't you say so?" "I said so." "You're lying."

Rory decided that their conversation wasn't going anywhere. "Who's looking for Rory?" "Well, some girl with brown hair." Then Rory got up and peeked at the door. "Good evening," a girl greeted. "Have you seen Rory?" "Rory who?" "You know… Rory from Ireland." "Are you… Harmony?"

"Yes," the startled girl replied. "Do I know you?" "I think so," he answered. "I'm Rory. From Ireland." Then Harmony scanned him from head to toe. "Is that really _you_?" "Of course," he said. "You do remember!" she shouted. Then she hugged him.

"Not really," he admitted, "but you do look familiar." Then he let her go. "Are you from a show choir?" "Yes," she answered proudly. "I'm the Unitards' lead singer." "I really _have_ seen you perform," Rory recalled. "I'm actually from the New Directions."

Harmony frowned. "Oh yeah, the group that got first place. Congratulations."

"I'm sorry you got third place," Rory said. "Well, I didn't seem to mind until you reminded me!" Harmony snapped. "But hey, it's fine. You deserve it." Then she looked at the ground. "But hey, I'm still a sophomore," she told him. "I know that I've got a lot more chances than your near-college loser friends, no offense."

"What did you just call them?" Rory asked. "Nothing," Harmony said sweetly. "I just wanted to say hi. It's been an awfully long time, hasn't it?" "I don't know," he replied honestly. "I didn't really see you sing," she said. "You poor thing, just in the background. Is that what they do to you every day?"

"No, they're nice," he defended them. "But can you even sing?" Harmony blurted out. "Not to offend you, Rory, but the last time I checked you couldn't sing the Happy Birthday Song correctly." "I don't really know, but most people say so," he shrugged. "Then you should join the Unitards!" Harmony suggested. "You'll get quality education from the master herself – _me_."

"I'm really sorry Harmony, but I don't like solos," Rory said, "But thank you for visiting. I really like you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to the two users who have reviewed my story! It really made me happy!**

**K4RLY3: Thank you! Please read to know more :)**

**pupgal999: Thank you. Well, I think I'll be putting Kurt and Rachel in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Harmony tried not to blush. She always got amazing compliments from high-flying critics and stuff, but she felt extra happy this time. Nobody knew, but Rory was her first love. He was the only guy who ever liked Harmony before. She was a weak girl with low self-esteem, and nobody liked the dorky drama queen. But he did. And to see him after a lot of years and to be told that he likes her, she was soaring in the clouds... at least, in her head.

"I know," she grinned. "I'm super lovable, aren't I?" Rory didn't know how to answer. He hardly remembered her, and now she was asking _that_. But he liked her, alright. He half-smiled. Harmony caught herself and said instead, "Happy to see you again, Rory." Then she remembered the New Directions. As much as she liked Rory, she also wanted to mess with Rachel and Kurt. The whole New Directions, actually. She then gave him a clear photo of herself. She always kept at least fifty in her purse, thinking that it might come in handy sometime. And _this_ was exactly the time that it came in handy. After making a huge, innocent-looking smile, she turn around and left the confused Rory.

The following day, he couldn't help but bringing his old diary to school. He liked looking at his pictures with "that girl." Also, he'd added the picture of Harmony in the diary. He didn't know what to do with it. Finn and Rachel approached him, who was near his locker, flipping through the dirty notebook.

"Whoa, dude, what's that?" Finn asked. It kind of smelled like an egg that was left in a box for many years. Actually, it kind of was, because the last game Rory and Harmony played was with eggs. Harmony began throwing some at Rory, exactly when he was writing in his diary. That poor kid, he didn't bother fighting back.

"This is my diary when I was young," he replied in his thick accent. "Want to see it?" Finn nodded and grabbed the book. Rachel looked at the pictures as Finn flipped the pages. "What on the name of Barbra is that?" Rachel suddenly shouted. Finn and Rory stared at her. "Who is this?" she asked after taking the diary and showing Rory the picture of Harmony. "Oh, that's just Harmony," he replied. "Dude, you got a girlfriend _overnight_?" Finn said in a congratulatory way. Rory couldn't answer. He hated lying, but he felt like he had to. "Y-y-yes," he hesitatingly answered. "Whoa, even Puck couldn't do that!" Finn exclaimed.

Rachel felt uneasy. "S-so, this is your girlfriend?" She couldn't believe that Rory would have anything to do with an enemy. But she also knew he was just naive and couldn't bear to do anything that would hurt him. He was just too kind, and he was also a really terrific singer.

She excused herself and dragged her best friend Kurt to a private place. "R-Rachel!" he stammered. "What are you doing?" She looked behind. Nobody could hear them, she was sure. "Terrible news, Kurt," she reported. "Rory and the Gerber baby are... a couple."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it sucks, but I hope you like it anyway. Please review!<strong>_  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to the two NEW users who have reviewed my story! It really made me happy!**

**sunshinecutiebre: Thank you! I will :)  
><strong>

**pupgal999: Thank you for sticking by! Here's the update...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What?" shouted Kurt. He also liked Rory. He was a great boy in every way. But this? He must be living in an alternate dimension.<p>

But when he came to think of it, maybe - just _maybe_ - Harmony wasn't that bad. "I know," Rachel said. "This is terrible." "Is it really?" Kurt asked. "I guess we'll have to find out," she replied. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Hello, ladies," Harmony greeted. She was wearing a freakishly scary smile. "What are you doing here?" Rachel asked, scared. "Well, surely I can visit, can I?" she answered. "But I'm not here to visit you two weirdos, anyway." Rachel and Kurt were stunned. How could Rory tolerate this girl?

"Good luck," she scoffed, flipping her hair. "I mean, goodbye." It looked like her plan worked. "Off I go!"

"Yup, we have a problem," Rachel concluded as Harmony went away.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**pupgal999: Hahaha, I know. A perfect love story would really end up as boring though, so you really need to stick them in sitches that are hard. Anyway, hope you enjoy my new chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong> And I hope everyone else enjoys this too!<strong>

* * *

><p>Rachel and Kurt decided to go to their choir room, too, and saw that everyone was there already. Well, I guess waiting for the bell to ring was too tiring. And they weren't bored and lazy-looking anymore too. They were happily dancing and singing "Hit The Lights" by Selena Gomez. It was a fun song.<p>

Well, everyone except Rory, who was mooning on the chair by himself. Rory did a bad thing. He lied. And what if Harmony came to visit?

Rachel and Kurt sat next to each other, staring at each other. They didn't need words. It was almost like they were reading each other's minds. Suddenly, the bell rang.

Mr. Schu arrived in time. Everyone stopped singing. "What was that?" he asked. "Uh, sir, we were just singing a song," Quinn replied. "Is that against the rules?" "No, not at all," he answered. "I was just... interested."

Then they all looked at each other excitedly. It was obvious. Mr. Schu loved their performance! Another new idea for Regionals, or, if possible, Nationals.

"That was _wonderful_," a voice suddenly said out of nowhere. Then a familiar-looking girl entered the room. "Why, hello," Santana asked in a subtly unwelcoming tone. "Do we know you?" "You probably do," she said. "I'm Harmony, lead singer of the Unitards." "That group that won third place?" Tina recalled. "I think so," Artie answered. "Yes, yes," Harmony replied proudly. "And I'm truly sorry for any of you talentless people who feel so deeply burdened by my talent and presence." Everyone shook their heads. "I don't know about you, sweetcheeks, but if I were you, I'd go bringing my utter reign of dorky sophomorishness somewhere else," Santana snapped at her.

"Look, I'm really sorry about your loss," Mr. Schu cooed. "But you can leave now. Everything's okay." "You don't need to be sorry, Mr. Schu," Puck said. "This girl messed with the wrong club. She deserves it." "Well, I wasn't even close to messing with your worthless club," Harmony scoffed. "I was here to see someone else, you know. Don't think everything is about you!"

"Who are you anyway?" Mercedes asked. "As in, _who, what, from what planet_ are you?" "Guys, I think she's Rory's _girlfriend_," Finn loudly announced. Everyone looked at Rory in disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**pupgal999: Well, they _were_ childhood friends, and ND's a rival club... but I get the point. I will try as hard as I can to make her a little friendlier, I guess?**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone enjoys this.<strong>

* * *

><p>"That wasn't funny, Finn!" Quinn shouted. "I-I wasn't joking!" Finn defended himself. Rory shook his head. "He's right." "I am?" Harmony asked, as if she was shocked. "I mean, I am."<p>

"Well, what are you here for?" Santana snapped. "You've seen your Irish ex-boyfriend, so scurry away to your Mouse House Club and eat your cheese somewhere else." "Irish ex-boyfriend?" Harmony repeated. "Excuse me?" "Santana, don't be so mean," Mr. Schu said. "Yeah, she might be better than you think," Sam agreed. He was with Rory in this one. "I mean, that's Rory. He won't make bad choices."

"Puh-lease," she rolled her eyes. "I can smell bad fish from a kilometer away. This one smells even more horrible than Sue Sylvester." "Well, I was just here," Harmony said in her most believable "disappointed" voice. "But..."

"You can stay," Kurt blurted out. Everyone stared at him. "You can both sing for us, right?" Santana nodded. "Yeah, I want to hear that," she said almost nicely. Brittany nodded. "I'm glad you're being nice to her. I don't know, but she seems like a unicorn princess."

Harmony and Rory decided to sing a mash-up of Stay Beautiful by Taylor Swift and The 1-2-3-4 Love Song by The Plain White Ts. But instead of Cory, Harmony sang "Rory" instead. It was a truly wonderful scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**pupgal999: Glad you noticed it. What do you think, more Brittany?**

**Hey everyone. So I decided to make longer chapters. This story has A LOT of chapters, but they are so short. It feels so... wasteful. So here it is. Hope you enjoy!**

"I don't care who that girl is," said Santana. "She's… so annoying!" "Not as annoying as you whining all day," Mercedes shot back. "I thought this year was about enjoyment. Enjoyment of what we have this senior year." "Yeah, and are we going to let this inexperienced sophomore ruin our year?" Santana asked. "This is it, guys. This is our final year together. I don't want it to be so… flawed." "Santana, this year isn't going to be 'flawed' like you think it is," Quinn assured her. "And Harmony is just a talented girl that _loves_ Rory. Would you really want to ruin love?" "Okay, fine," she gave in. "But if that girl screws up even _just once,_ she'll be getting the _Santana_."

Harmony passed them by. "Hello, ladies," she greeted confidently. "What's new? Still your selves, I see. Well, I'll be the first to tell you that it's okay. Life wasn't so fair to me too." "What do you mean by that?" Quinn asked. She felt a little insulted. "Never mind," Harmony said softly. Then she left.

"Rory!" she shouted. "Harmony," Rory replied nonchalantly. Then she ran to hug him. "Well, I guess the training really helped, bro," Sam smiled. "You got yourself a pretty decent girl." "He didn't need your training," Harmony snapped. She didn't like how he called her "pretty decent." "We were friends a long time… way before he met you."

But Sam didn't feel the slightest offended. He could take nearly a million insults from Santana, which was a lot more than just Harmony's. "So, what's for dinner?" Finn asked. "What's for dinner?" Rory repeated. "I don't know… maybe some of Brittany's mom's cooking." "No, man," Puck corrected, "He meant dinner with _Harmony_."

Rory was caught off guard. He didn't know anything about dating, and now this? "I have no idea," he said. "But I don't want dinner," Harmony whined. "You could take me to Breadstix on Saturday lunch." "That's cool, dude," Finn agreed. "Rachel and I planned dinner there too. But we can move it to lunch." "Whoa, slow down," Sam said. "Quinn and I planned to meet there too."

"You're dating Quinn again?" Artie asked. "We're not dating," Sam denied. "We're just going to talk. We're best friends now!" "Well, that's good for you," Artie smiled. "Tina and I plan to go to Breadstix on Saturday too. And it's not a date." It was pretty obvious that he still liked Tina.

"Not so fast, Artie," Mike said protectively. "I'm coming with Tina." "Whoa, am I the only boy that's not going to come?" Puck asked. "No, you forgot Blaine and Kurt," Finn replied. "Well, I'm speaking for the three of us," Blaine said. "We're all going!"

Then Harmony smirked. This will be fun, especially with a pack of boys tagging along.


	8. Chapter 8

**pupgal999: Oh okay. And about the Breadstix thing? No, she won't. I thought about that... but it would be super awkward for me to write. Harmony's faithful. And if you don't mind, I wrote a flashback.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Flashback*<em>**

****A young and weak 7-year-old Harmony cried all by herself under a tree. No one cared for her. Or at least she felt like it. Yeah, sure, everyone thought she was just being a drama queen. Truth be told, she _was_ just being that. But she didn't care. She felt alone and ignored.

"Ice cream?" someone in a thick Irish accent asked her. She looked up and saw a curly-haired boy in a red shirt holding a cone of pink ice cream. Her favorite flavor, strawberry! She was sure of it. It was destiny.

She instantly grabbed the cone and licked away while he sat down with her, wiping her tears. "You know what, it was SO nice of you to do this for me though I don't know you," she thanked him. He raised his left eyebrow. "Excuse me?" "Oh, you don't speak English," Harmony said. "Well, I guess I'll just have to -" "No, I speak English," the boy interrupted. "But not much. Just a little."

"Well, I guess you're in luck!" Harmony told him in a high-pitched voice. "Because I speak A LOT of English. And I can teach you." Suddenly, he seemed to back away. "Mama told me not to play with strangers." "We're not playing," she insisted. "Come on, I don't bite." "But you bit all my ice cream," he replied. Then Harmony realized the ice cream wasn't for her. But she was sure that the boy wouldn't want to eat the ice cream now that Harmony already licked it.

But that silly event started it all.

_***End of flashback***_

"Are they coming already?" Harmony asked impatiently, tapping the table. "No, they're always late," Rory replied. Then he poked his strawberry ice cream, which was part of Breadstix's new gimmicky promo that promised to give two cups of ice cream to every customer that wore a silly hat. Guess Harmony's hat was "silly" enough for the Breadstix staff because they suddenly gave them ice cream.

"Want something?" Rory asked. "I'll pay for everything. But don't order much. Sam told me that." "You know that you don't have to follow what Sam told you," Harmony replied. "He taught you about dating and all. We're not dating. We're pretending." "You know?" Rory said loudly. He almost shouted. "I mean, of course you know. And I'm really sorry you got in this mess. That's why I'll pay."

Harmony half-smiled. "This is awkward." "I know," Rory said. "And I'm really sorry. I never have done this before, and I'm clueless." "Don't worry," she assured him, "I'm a professional actress since I was a fetus, literally." "I know. You told me before," Rory smiled. "We can do this, Rory," Harmony said. Then she grabbed his hand. _Not totally awkward_.

"But promise me that when this play of yours ends, we'll have no regrets," Harmony quickly said, letting go. Rory nodded as the Rachel and Finn walked towards them.


	9. Chapter 9

**pupgal999: Oh thank you! And uh, Rory _did _lie to Finn, and Harmony's acting to "save" him or something.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**"Well, look who were early," Finn smiled. Rachel followed him nervously and gave the both of them her most believable grin. "So, Rach, tell me about NYADA," Harmony suddenly said. "Did you get anything yet? A letter, perhaps?" "Wait, did you get one already?" Rachel asked. "Aren't you a sophomore? I think you can't get one, yet." "No, you can," Harmony smirked. "I mean, there's some cutting-school program they have. It's pretty new and exclusive, you know."

"Well, I haven't gotten one," Rachel admitted. "At least, not _yet__._ The NYADA guys are probably busy." "Good for you," smiled Harmony. "Yeah, really good for you," a voice said out of nowhere.

It was Santana with Brittany and Quinn. It was nostalgic... ah, the three of them. It seemed like yesterday, they were the three most popular Cheerios - and the meanest, too. But it was all in the past. The New Directions members were all friends now.

"Hey, Agony," she said, referring to Harmony. "What's new?" "Why are you here?" Harmony asked. "Oh, I don't know," Santana replied. "Do you own this place?" "No, I don't," Harmony said. "I thought so," she smiled in an intimidating way. "'Cause Quinn, Brit and I just wanted to eat here. Got any problems?"

"Hey, Quinn," Sam suddenly greeted. Quinn looked at him sadly. Sam had brought Mercedes. But she tried her best to smile. "Hi, Sam," she replied. "Hi, Sam," Brittany blurted out, "I thought that Quinn said you two were going to have an exclusive meeting. I didn't know that you would bring Mercedes." Finn sensed the awkwardness and tried ordering something. Soon, everyone was there.

"Do you want any chocolate, Brit?" Kurt asked Brittany. "Yeah, and you should order two," Brittany answered. "My cat told me he wanted some yesterday." Kurt giggled. She was so funny. "How'd he tell you?" "Well, I was dreaming about him, and in there he told me," she explained.

"Harmony, what are you doing here?"


	10. Chapter 10

**pupgal999: Haha. Honestly, I also don't know what's going on. Just randomly posting, I guess.**

**Hope everyone enjoys the update! I added a new character, it's an OC (original character.)**

* * *

><p>"Winona Weerde?" Harmony said. "Winona weird?" Santana scoffed. "Excuse me, it's pronounced as 'We-YUR-di,'" Winona shot back. "And I don't have time to talk to people who obviously don't know the difference between a surname and an offensive and unsophisticated modern term for a rebellious singing sensation such as me." "So she's your friend?" Santana asked Harmony, who was turning red. "Wow, this just confirmed <strong>all <strong>of my doubts about you." "Yes, she's my friend," Harmony stuttered. "Friend. Sorta." "I don't know about you guys, but I have **got** to leave," Santana said. "My stomach is so full, I think I'm going to **throw up**!"

"Just asking, but who exactly are you?" Finn asked. Santana looked relieved she didn't have to ask the question. "Well, my name's Winona Weerde, world-renowned singer **and** actress," Winona proudly replied. "She's not really world-renowned," Harmony whispered to Rory. "Okay," he answered loudly.

"Is that the voice I hear… could it be?" Winona said all of a sudden. "Is that Rory Flanagan?" Harmony suddenly remembered that Winona had the **biggest** crush on Rory before in Ireland. And yes, a lot bigger than Harmony's.

"Yes, why?" Harmony answered, trying to look unfazed by the situation. "I waited for **8** whole years before getting to this, Rory," Winona gushed, completely disregarding Harmony's question. "And I won't even ask, because I know you feel the exact same way!" Rory raised one eyebrow. _What on Earth…?_

"Everyone, I have a new boyfriend!" Winona announced. Everyone looked and clapped as she nearly suffocated Rory by hugging him very tightly. None of the New Directions members knew exactly what was going on, but one thing was clear: this girl was clearly delusional. "Excuse me?" Harmony shouted. "He is mine!" She was jealous. **Completely jealous**. More jealous than any other moment in her life. But why was she? This was just an act.

"Harmony?" Rory asked. He was also shocked by how she reacted. Rachel and Kurt stared at each other while Santana couldn't help giggling.


	11. Chapter 11

**pupgal999: If I were Harmony, I probably would tell you that I don't feel anything. But then again, this _is_ categorized as a romance story. XD**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

><p>"Is this true, Rory?" Winona said, terrified. "Did you cheat on me?" "I don't even know you!" Rory panted. He could hardly breathe. Winona was a <strong>very<strong> tight hugger. In fact, if Harmony hadn't interrupted Winona, she probably would've killed him. "Not to spoil anything, Winona," Finn stepped in nervously, "but Harmony's with Rory." "This can't be," she cried. "I want to go back to Ireland!"

Winona left Breadstix, and every other patron stared at the New Directions gang and Harmony. They were blaming either Harmony or Winona. Not like they wanted to join in the fight.

Rory quietly poked at his food. Harmony sipped her strawberry shake silently. She was still surprised by how everything turned out. Finn pushed his plate aside and leaned on Rachel, who was a little mad at Finn. If he hadn't tagged along with Rory and Harmony, they probably would've enjoyed a more decent lunch. Or dinner, perhaps. Rachel decided it was his fault. Even Santana, who usually enjoyed a good fight, said nothing and just sat on her chair. Quinn furiously pressed her phone, trying to call Sam. Brittany indifferently stared at the blank walls. "I'm bored," she said. "This is the **worst** **play** ever." Nobody minded. It was Brittany, after all.

After everyone left, Rory and Harmony decided to walk home together, just to talk about things. "What just happened?" Rory asked. "What happened?" Harmony answered. "I did my job perfectly." "Yes you did," he replied. "But be honest." "I'm being honest," she insisted. "What do you mean by that, anyway?" "We're just acting, right?" Rory asked. "Because…" "Yeah, we're just acting," Harmony interrupted. "I feel the exact same way as you do."

_You do? _Rory thought. _Because I feel like… oh, never mind_. "Nice." "You know, it would be so much better if you remembered everything we've gone through as kids," Harmony told him. "All the fun and wacky times… we were best friends." "I don't remember anything, but I feel something," he grinned. Harmony half-smiled as she put her coat on. "It's getting chilly, I better go," she excused herself.

She walked quickly away as Rory started to walk out too. Suddenly, Winona approached him. "You know, I'm so happy you're here," she said. Rory rolled his eyes and continued walking. He wasn't in a very good mood. But Winona kept on walking with him.

Harmony couldn't resist looking back and saw them. _If he really is just acting_, she thought, _I guess I don't feel the same way_. Then she sat on a bench waiting for a bus. Rory looked at her as Paramore's "The Only Exception" started playing on a nearby house's big radio.


	12. Chapter 12

**pupgal999: Well, the Rory lied to Finn thing?**

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Please leave me alone, Winona," Rory begged. "What's wrong with you?" Winona asked. "I've been here all along and –" "I don't like you," he said. "That's the truth."<p>

"Who do you like then?" Winona asked. "Do you like Harmony?" Rory didn't answer. He didn't want to. "Tell me!" "Okay fine," Rory said. "I like Harmony. I like her, I like her, and there is no one else."

**-The Day After-**

Rory and Brittany were eating their dinner, which was Brittany's mom's so-called "unisoup," which was practically just water with boiled beans and dried fish. To be honest, it was gross. But Rory had no choice, and Brittany thought it could turn her into a unicorn princess.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. "Rory?" Rory stood up and opened the door. It was Harmony. "Harmony?" Rory said. "What're you doing here?" "Oh, unicorn princess, forgive me," Brittany said out of nowhere. "Please, I just want to be a part of your kingdom."

Harmony raised her eyebrow. "Uhm, just wanted to ask you something." "What?" Rory asked nervously. "Is it important?" "Yes it is," she replied. "I thought we were just acting. Why do you like me?"

Rory's eyes widened. Obviously, Winona told her. And it would be dishonest of him to say that it wasn't true. He really, truly liked her. "Nothing. It was a joke."

Harmony felt disappointed, but flashed her most believable smile. "Of course!" she laughed. "See you tomorrow, friend!" Rory laughed too. But like Harmony, he felt bad about the situation. He wanted to tell her, but it wasn't part of the deal.

But everything was going to be okay… or is it?


	13. Chapter 13

**pupgal999: Oh thank you for adoring the humor of the Britz.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, haven't updated in a LONG time. Seriously, my account went INSANE and I couldn't post 'til now.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-McKinley High, the next day-<strong>

Rory shouted, "Brittany, I finally found your kill-free gels!" He entered the choir room and was confused by what he saw.

He was greeted by whispers and angry expressions. The New Directions looked pretty betrayed - except for Brittany, who happily took the gels. "Told ya," she smugly told the rest of the club.

"We know, Rory," Santana said. "We know about Harmony." Rory looked shocked. "How did you know?"

**-Flashback-**

"Hey Brittany, where's Rory?" Rachel asked. "Oh, my cat's hair is sticking out," Brittany explained, "so I told him to buy some gels. I don't want to see my little Tubby get sick, so I told him to buy kill-free ones." "Kill-free ones?" Quinn asked confusedly. "It'll take **forever** to find those."

"Ooh, I'm sure it's just an excuse to meet Harmony," Finn said. Rachel shot a dagger look at him. This guy could be such a sucker for romance sometimes. "Well, I'm happy he found a true girlfriend," Rachel sarcastically replied. She wasn't really happy. Especially with Finn getting all mushy all the time, telling Rachel about stories she didn't want to hear especially since it makes Finn seem like a snoopy guy for spreading truly personal stories about his friends. And after all, shouldn't he prioritize Rachel more?

"No, Harmony isn't his true girlfriend," Brittany piped up. Everyone stared at her. "What?" Tina asked. "Well, they were talking last night and Rory and Harmony said everything was just an act," she explained.

* * *

><p>"I'm really sorry," Rory said. The New Directions members looked at each other. Should they forgive him or let him go?<p>

"It's not your fault," Santana told him, to everyone's surprise. "I mean, I know we totally pressured you. No biggie." "Yeah," Finn grinned. "We're sorry too." "Well, I'm just happy to know you're not in love with that witch!" Rachel blurted out. Rory laughed a little.

No one knew Harmony heard everything. Well, except Santana, who saw her run away crying.

* * *

><p><strong>-McKinley High, lunch-<strong>

"Harmony?"

Harmony looked up and wiped her tears. "What?" "Why are you crying?" Rachel asked. She sat down with her, along with the rest of the ND girls. "Nothing," she replied. "It's not like you'd care anyway."

"Look, we know you're sad about something," Quinn soothingly cooed to her. "And we all know the feeling of trying to be tough. But you don't have to pretend that you're not upset."

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Santana finally asked her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**pupgal999: Really? She is? Well...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy the update! And I'm sorry but this is one of the last few chapters, the story's getting too long, and the next chapter will probably be the last.<strong>

* * *

><p>Rachel looked at her encouragingly. "Come on, we've all been in love with people we shouldn't have been," she told her. But Harmony was too afraid.<p>

"Okay, fine, I am," she admitted. The girls smiled. "Then why didn't you say so?" Quinn asked. "I'm afraid, because what if it ruins our friendship?" Harmony answered. "He hardly even remembers me. And what if he doesn't feel the same way? I'll just be humiliated."

"Look, I know he likes you," Santana assured. Harmony was confused. Wasn't she the one who hated their relationship from the very beginning? "I know what you're thinking," Santana suddenly said. "But really, now I know the truth, maybe I can welcome you in our lives."

"But I feel sorry for you," Brittany told her. "This is a really, really hard situation especially since unicorn princesses can't be with humans. I don't want you to be a zebra." "I'll be a zebra for him," Harmony replied.

"Awwww!" the other girls said in unison and hugged Harmony.

* * *

><p>"Rory!" Sam called out. Rory looked behind him. All of the New Directions boys were there, even Kurt. "They forced me," Kurt defended himself. Rory couldn't help laughing. "We need to talk to you," Finn said. "In private. Let's go to the gym or something."<p>

They went to the empty gym and sat in the bleachers.

"If this is about me lying to you guys, I'm really sorry," Rory said, almost crying. "Don't let the tears fall, dude," Puck reprimanded him. "Real guys don't cry." "I'm sorry," he apologized again.

"Look, we're not here to punish you," Finn reassured him. "We just got a call from the girls, and the situation just got a little messy." "Zip it, Finn," Sam snapped. "Before we tell you anything they told you, well, we're just going to ask you a little question."

"What's the subject?" Rory asked. "I'm good in Mathematics." "No, not that kind of question," Sam said. "Um, do you by any chance have any feelings for Harmony?"

"Of course I do," he blurted out. Then he caught himself. "She's my friend." "He's lying," Kurt said. "How do you know?" Finn asked. "Well, it's obvious," he replied.

"If I told you the truth, will you tell her?" Rory asked nervously. "Not one word," Sam assured him. "Okay, fine, I like - no, I love - Harmony," he finally confessed.

What he didn't know was the girls actually heard the whole thing with Finn's phone, which he casually held in his hand for the whole conversation. The boys and girls actually didn't end their call and planned the whole thing.

Now they got Harmony and Rory to admit it to the New Directions, but will they ever admit it to each other?

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**pupgal999: Haha, LOL. Watching billions of comedy shows, I guess?**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoy my final chapter, sniff. And I do not own anything in <em>Glee<em> except my OC Winona. If I owned the show Rormony would've happened a looong time ago and Quinn would be an eternal cheerleader.**

* * *

><p>"Rachel?" Harmony said. "Are you there?"<p>

There she was in a beautiful garden with her favorite foods. Rachel had told her to go there, and being what she calls NBFs (New Best Friends), she followed her.

"Harmony?" Rory asked. "What are you doing here?" "What are **you** doing here?" Harmony shot back. Then they suddenly heard choir music. They both looked behind them - behind Rory was the New Directions, while the Unitards were with Harmony. They were both singing their favorite song way back when they were in Ireland, Avril Lavigne's "Complicated." And yes, they felt like their relationship was truly complicated.

"Do you..." Harmony began asking. Rory half-smiled. "Yes I do."

The choirs decided to finish the song before shouting a loud, "Yay!"

And this time, it wasn't acting at all. It was true love.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>

**And yes, I know it's so unoriginal, please forgive me, XD.**


	16. Sequel Notice!

**LOL, this isn't a chapter. Just a notice that the SEQUEL (oooh, I say it like it's some big thing) is up! (Yaaaay for me and my unoriginality!)**

**It's entitled "Junior Year." Link: .net/s/7822058/1/Junior_Year**

**Thank you if you visited it, and please review!**


End file.
